civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarthOrc
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now *For general discussions about this wiki or any game, see the forums *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ *You have also that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, fellow Civ players. While we have some experience with other wikis, we would appreciate any help with learning this wiki's culture. Thanks CivRev or whatever you call it (This page should have had a standard welcome at the top. I'll see what I can rustle up.) Hi, guys. In response to your note on my talk page, I created Category talk:Civilization Revolution. Please have a look and express a preference for the page name form you want to type (many times). You seem to be the first real enthusiasts for that game, so you can probably make a lot of decisions with nobody to complain. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Copying from the Civilization Revolution Wiki You should come across several references to the above. That wiki seems to have been abandoned, but has dozens of articles, any of which may be copied with the appropriate acknowledgment. Can save you busy chaps a bit of time. See England (CivRev) for an example. It's not as good as it looks, because it needs the proper (more dishy) picture copied! There will be a few more templates to copy, as well as a few dozen articles, all (along with some of the images) needing renaming, on their titles and in references to them in other pages. Still much less work than doing each page from scratch. And the templates will work for all of the CivRev pages that have yet to be started (here or on the CRW). I also copied (into a comment) the CRW material into Masonry (CivRev). Technologies could use a better template. You might like to see whether there's a good model for Civ4 or Civ5. I think I based Template:C-evo advance on one of those. If you don't feel up to adapting templates, let me know and just concentrate on the Civs and on other pages that don't need templates. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Mongols Guys, I'm sorry I let Mongols and Mongol coexist for so many years. The community agreed (with my active encouragement) some time ago not to use plurals for civ names. We had better merge them under the singular name. Then we can see if there's a consensus about whether we use "Mongol" or the rather narrow derived word (currently the target of a redirect) "Mongolian", which seems to appear in the later civ games but was not in the earlier ones or the two main non-commercial spinoffs. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Brief correspondence on my talk page. Now please look at the Forum:Watercooler item about "nations" articles. (And don't bother typing your name after your programmed signature.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You are now fully competent with overview pages Your additions to Submarine were fully in accordance with the template mechanism. Maybe more detail than we ultimately want on overview pages, but it can be trimmed back to the distinctive features when Submarine (CivRev) is written. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) And your other pages look OK to me I know nothing about CivRev, of course. Maybe Dr Z would be a better judge. You and he have CivRev to yourselves, at present, it seems. Did you do anything with my suggestion that you copy articles from the CivRev wiki? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: CivRev standardisising Hi I got ur message and don't really understand. i use bullet points but don't know weather or not i use ingame advice. Plz help. Tsunchungheroes_Founder:FantasyGamingWiki 15:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Format and writing style Try http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Manual_of_Style for some ideas. But you and Tschung-whateverhisnameis ("Dr Z" for short) can work it out between you. Articles about one game don't have to be in the same style as others. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oblivion I saw your profile and it says that u like Oblivion. As oblivion is a fantasy game, maybe you'd like to check out the fantasy gaming wiki and add a few pages. Thanks. TsunnyChungDrZ 18:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Fantasy Gaming Wiki Hi thanks again for your post on my message wall. I looooooveeeeeee Sci Fi fantasy and historic. If you like Elder Scrolls so much, why not add the Oblivion page to our Wiki. You don't have to do anymore. I just need more users. Do you know any way to attract users to a Wiki? Thanks a 1,000,000 TsunnyChungDrZ 16:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) CivRev units: new template Hello! I noticed you requested help in your edit summary of the Knight (CivRev) page. I went ahead and created a new template for CivRev units: Template:Unit (CivRev). It's deployed at the Knight page already, so see the source code there also. Let me know if the template can be further customized to account for the special needs of CivRev. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 13:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I noticed you were also editing the Galley (CivRev) page. I split the upgrade info to two parameters as the template nicely allows you to do that, see this edit. Please see all the available parameters and other instructions here: Template:Unit (CivRev). Then let me know if you have any questions or if I can do anything to improve the template. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 16:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) What spellcheck? On a post quite a while back, you said not to trust the spellchecker. I do not have a spellcheck on my windows 7 wikia. Im from uk if that means anything. TsunnyChungDrZ 19:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Formatting of Unit Names Hey there! I appreciate the work you've done to improve the mechanics and formatting of the Barbarian (Civ5) page, but I just wanted to remind you that it isn't necessary to render the units' names in all lowercase letters. The game itself capitalizes all the significant words in the units' names (e.g. the English unique unit appears as the "Ship of the Line" rather than the "ship of the line" in the game), so for the sake of consistency with the game and ease of identifying units, please leave the first letters of words such as Brute, Warrior, and Giant Death Robot capitalized. If you have any questions or disagreements, please let me know. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 07:27, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Use and meaning of "player" in articles Once again, I'd like to thank you guys for your hard work at improving the quality of this wiki's articles. However, I noticed you said in an edit summary for the Hagia Sophia page that "the player" is equivalent to "you," and this isn't necessarily true - "the player" could just as easily be replaced by "he" or "she," or even "it" if we're referring to an AI opponent (though we usually assume that it refers to human players only). In a similar vein, it's more common and more correct for "players" to be replaced by a third-person plural pronoun ("they" or "them") than a second-person plural one ("you" or "you all"). To be clear, I'm not saying that what you're doing is wrong and I'm not asking you to stop doing it, but I wanted to bring this up for your consideration. If you disagree or would like to discuss the issue more thoroughly, please let me know. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC)